vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jio Inzagi
Summary Jio Inzagi is an orphan, trained as an assassin by the Instructional School. He went through the same training as Kamito, though because he didn’t have the ability to communicate directly with spirits, his abilities were considered inferior. However, he had a Cursed Armament Seal placed on his body that can seal up to 72 spirits within him that he can command through the use of a Blood Stone. He believes to be the next Demon King and is extremely jealous of Kamito’s position, leading him to become somewhat deluded and crazy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Jio Inzagi, Reincarnation of the Demon King, Fake Demon King Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Assassin, Former member of the Instructional School Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Can ignore terrain in action, Good in CQC, Acrobatics, Proficiency in swords, spears, rapiers and shields, Attack Canceling, Disarming, Sundering, Extraordinary willpower, Enhanced Senses and Awareness, Stealth Mastery (He can hide his presence and remove sounds), Resistance to (poison, magic and Mind Manipulation), Self-Mind Manipulation via Self-Suggestion, Muscle Control, Statistics Amplification by infusing his body parts with Divine Power, Can infuse his whole body with Divine Power, Battle Precognition via his opponent's muscle movements and body language (works as well on humans as on spirits and monsters), Instinctive Reaction, Afterimage Creation. His many spirits grant him: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Explosion Manipulation and Attack Reflection Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Slightly stronger than Base Kamito, easily taking him on 1-vs-1) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning). At least Subsonic travel speed (Meta 3D Movement allows Jio to run on water, which needs one to run at least 30 meters per second) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (should scale to Kamito) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Took hits from all of Team Scarlet) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman. Can easily keep up with Base Kamito. As a trained assassin for several years, Jio hasn’t shown any visible stamina issues Range: Extended human melee range with his weapons, several dozen meters with Energy Blasts and Projectiles Standard Equipment: , Vorpal Sword, 72 one-time-use spirits sealed on his body, Blood Stone to command the spirits Intelligence: Likely average out-of-combat, but is a combat genius and a master at assassination and infiltrations. He is able to anticipate enemy movements through their body language and muscle movement. Weaknesses: His spirits are only one-time use (except Restia). He can be arrogant and haughty. Feats: *He single-handedly overpowered and rendered unconscious six high-ranked school-knight elementalists, including Ellis. *Casually took on Claire, Rinslet and Kamito at the same time, and wasn’t even hit once. *Overpowered dozens of royal elementalists. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Assassination Techniques *'Meta Three-Dimensional Movement:' A series of techniques that allows the user to run along almost any surface and any angle as if it were a flat and smooth surface, allowing Jio to run on walls, ceilings, and even water. *'Water Lily:' Uses Divine Power to allow him to run on water. Can be used to fight underwater. *'Aqua Elusion:' Jio syncs his body with the flow of water, completely eliminating his presence. *'Demon Spider:' Jio uses Divine Power to stick to walls and ceilings, or pass through tight and narrow passages. *'Thunderclap:' A movement technique that grants him bursts of "god-like" speed. *'Dual Snakes:' Dual slashes with either blades or palms aiming at the opponent's neck. *'Destructive Impact:' An assassination technique performed by wrapping a fist in divine power and releasing a shockwave. It is strong enough to destroy obstacles and knock opponents unconscious. This technique can also pass through objects; he can thus press his divine power-wrapped palm against a door and release the shockwave on the other side without breaking the door itself. *'Snakes and Scorpions:' An assassination technique where the user keeps a low stance and swiftly moves across the ground while attacking the opponent's feet. *'Flying Snake:' An assassination technique where the user unleashes and upward slash at great speed. *'Flashing Fang:' An assassination technique where the user envelopes a bladed weapon with divine power and stabs directly at the throat. *'Shadow Weaving:' The most advanced version of the Meta 3D Movement technique. It allows the user to move in all directions around a target by bouncing off any object and surface at high speeds, creating after-images and disorienting the opponent. Self-Suggestion: Jio is able to perform special feats with his body by saying certain actions to subconsciously make his body perform them *'Unknown Word:' A self-suggestion that allows the user to choose when to wake up from sleep. *'Solte:' Saying this word allows the activation of a skill that enables the user to remove mental shackles through powerful self-suggestion, thereby allowing them to temporarily surpass the body's limits. Entering this state, the user will stop feeling fatigue and also become numb to pain to a certain extent. A strong backlash will however follow from using this skill. *'«The Act of Mental Oblivion»:' The user's mind becomes still like water allowing them to ignore outside light stimulus and lets them pretend to be asleep or dead. Various Combat skills *'Orochi:' Launches countless slashes using short one-handed swords. *'Sword Break:' In a situation where he lost his weapon, Jio can use this technique to cut without a sword. An unarmed technique that utilizes an elbow thrust at a person's hand, which results in stopping the enemy's downward strike in mid-motion forcefully. *'Vorpal Blast:' (When wielding Restia only) Launches a beam of jet-black lightning to attack the enemy, resulting in a large blast, and capable of vaporizing a large patch of a forest without a trace. Spirits: All of Jio’s spirits are controlled through another spirit: Nebuchadnezzar. It grants him the passive ability to perfectly tame and control spirits via a Cursed Armament Seal. He used 21 spirits in Volume 2, but should theoretically have 72 *'Wolf Fang:' A semi-intangible wolf spirit *'Blast Gear:' Grants electricity manipulation with ranged attacks *'Falchion:' A blue sword that grants explosion manipulation, and managed to repel Est *'Aerial:' A wind spirit, strong enough to blow Kamito away. Scales to Claire’s fireballs *'Shining Ray:' A holy spear *'Mirror Wall:' A red mirror spirit, absorbs and sends attacks back *'Rafflesia:' An intangible fog spirit, whose constitution poisons the air. Sends pain to the entire body immediately, hurts the throat, burns the eyes, forces bleeding even when there are no wounds, prevents speaking and numbs muscles. Even slight movement inside the fog can cause unconsciousness. Can affect the user if he’s inside the fog, unless he surrounds himself with wind *'Gladius:' A sword spirit *'Argos:' An earth spirit that can manipulate the ground into extending it, summoning walls of stone. Blocked Rinslet’s Freezing Arrow *'Barguest:' A fire spirit; a hound of lava surrounded in black flames that burned Kamito’s arm *'Aegis:' A shield spirit that could block Est *'Unnamed spirit:' Another sword spirit of the lightning attribute. A burst of electricity from it blew Claire away. Has a ranged attack that can turn several times stronger than the burst. Forced Kamito back and weakened Est *'Unnamed spirit:' A translucent ice ball, it can burst into hundreds of ice needles *'Unnamed spirit:' Grants him increased AP and agility *'Unnamed spirit:' A fire spirit *'Unnamed spirit:' A rapier *'Unnamed spirits (x5)' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Shield Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Plant Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Tier 8